We are developing a powdered cold sterilization technology that is rapidly biocidal against bacteria, fungi, viruses, and bacterial and fungal spores, but is neither toxic nor mutagenic to higher organisms. The biocidal activity remains potent for extended periods, is non- corrosive to 200 and 400 grade stainless steel, does not stain or smell and can be produced for less than 1/50th the cost of most current cold sterilant products. We will determine the effectiveness of our product as a disinfectant for the water lines in dental units (chairs). The biofilm present in dental water lines contains high levels of opportunistic and primary human pathogens, which are continuously released into the water and incorporated into the aerosol created by the dental handpiece (drill). This aerosol is a source of cross contamination between patients and an occupational hazard to dental care providers. Although there has been much discussion about this problem recently in the dental and microbiology communities, there is currently no satisfactory method for disinfecting dental water lines. Our product, Dentacide, is particularly will suited for this task and we anticipate that tests will show that our product is highly effective in this application. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There are approximately 400,000 active dental operatories in the United States, most of which contain microbial contamination. As the public becomes aware of the health hazard presented by dental aerosols, they will demand protection. Government regulatory agencies will (and have already started to) react, and will create a large commercial market for an effective system to decontaminate dental water lines.